Rory and Lori
by carrotop24
Summary: Rory's twin comes to Stars Hollow after living with Chris for 16 years, and she's the complete opposite of Rory. Literati and Trory.
1. Lori's Coming?

hey people. this is my new fic and i think it needs a little background  
  
because i want stuff to be clear  
  
*tristan went to military school,but he just got released. he's still in  
  
love with rory  
  
*jess is still rory's boyfriend  
  
*rory and dean did go out and break up and stuff like on the show  
  
i think thats pretty much it, enjoy!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i don't own gilmore girls, only lori. thats about it.   
  
***  
  
chapter 1: Lori's coming?  
  
***  
  
"What am I supposed to tell everyone?" Rory asked Lorelai   
  
frantically as she paced around the living room  
  
"Think of me! Only your grandparents and your father know you  
  
you have a twin! How am I going to explain Lori's been living with  
  
Chris since she was born?"  
  
"Lane will be so mad! Why does she want to move anyway?" Rory   
  
asked despondently.  
  
"She wants a mother, not Chris. It won't be that bad, I mean,  
  
after all you are twins."  
  
"Hello Mother? Do you remember why you separated us? We   
  
HATED each other! It's not like the Parent Trap. She's not my long  
  
lost sister who I don't know. I do know her. She's popular, slutty,  
  
trampy. God, she's going to ruin my reputation. Watch out Stars Hollow!"  
  
Rory cried. She really hated her sister.  
  
"Listen Rory," Lorelai said. "Lori is my daughter and I love  
  
her, but I have problems with her too. She's everything I hated in   
  
high school. But regardless, she's coming here and we have to deal."  
  
Rory nodded and sighed. All her life it had always been just  
  
the two of them. The Gilmore Girls. The two Lorelai's. Lori didn't fit  
  
in. So maybe she was a Lorelai too, but she wasn't like them. Lori and  
  
Rory had been separated for the safety of the world.   
  
The first thing Lori did when she saw Rory after they were born  
  
was scratch her, leaving a two inch scar on Rory's arm. Then whenever  
  
they were placed next to each other they would scream and cry until they  
  
were seperated. Lorelai and Chris decided it would be best if they each  
  
took one girl. Of course the two saw each other often when they were  
  
toddlers, but the damage that was caused every time they were together  
  
caused Lorelai and Chris to decide to limit their visits.  
  
Now Rory only saw her sister at Christmas time when she visited  
  
Chris, and on those occasions all Hell broke loose.   
  
They were identical. The few people who saw them together couldn't  
  
tell them apart. But they couldn't be more different.  
  
Put simply, they hated each other, and now Lori was moving in.  
  
And the thing that really upset Rory was that Lori would be attending  
  
Chilton. Despite her slutty image she still managed to maintain the   
  
grades to qualify her for such a prestigious school. Now Rory couldn't   
  
keep her eye on her if they attended different schools. All she knew   
  
was that she had a lot of explaining to do.  
  
  
  
***  
  
a/n: should i continue? review if u think i should add on 


	2. There Are Three of You?

hola. i'm back. u just can't get rid of me. lol. thats what summer does  
  
to a very bored person. it makes u write like fifteen chapters a day.  
  
but thats a good thing right?  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: if gilmore girls was mine than i wouldn't be writing this  
  
would i?  
  
***  
  
chapter 2: There are Three of You?  
  
***  
  
Lorelai walked into Luke's slowly, dreading the conversation  
  
she knew she had to have with him. It was 9:59, exactly one minute until  
  
Luke would close. Lorelai had purposely waited all day to tell him   
  
because she knew no one else would be around to listen. And she didn't  
  
want to tell him.  
  
"I'm closing Lorelai. I already turned the coffee pot. You don't  
  
like cold coffee," Luke said from behind the counter where he was removing  
  
this morning's muffins from the tray.  
  
"I'm not here for coffee actually," she said sitting down at   
  
the counter.  
  
  
  
"That's a first," Luke said sarcastically. "So why are you here?"  
  
"I have to tell you something," she said, "but I'm not exactly  
  
sure how to say it."  
  
"Well I'm tired and I would really like to go to bed, so could  
  
you just spit it out?" he replied.  
  
"Someone is moving in with me and Rory," she started.  
  
"Like a roommate?" he asked. "Where are they going to sleep?  
  
You've only got two bedrooms."  
  
"Not a roommate exactly," Lorelai said.   
  
"Well who than?"  
  
"My daughter Lori."  
  
"Lorelai, is this some weird way of telling me your pregnant?"  
  
Luke asked, dropping his rag.  
  
"I'm not pregnant. Lori is my other daughter," she told him.  
  
"Other daughter? Lorelai, I've known you since you moved to this  
  
town when you were a teenager, and I'm absolutely one hundred percent  
  
positive you haven't been pregnant in the time you have been here. And  
  
I'm pretty sure you didn't get pregnant before you had Rory. So is this  
  
supposed to be some kind of joke or something? Because if it is, its not  
  
very well thought out."  
  
Lorelai sighed. "Lori is Rory's twin."  
  
Luke looked at Lorelai in shock. "You're serious," he said.  
  
"You're not joking, are you?"  
  
Lorelai shook her head.  
  
"Oh my God," Luke said. He grabbed the coffee pot and poured  
  
two cups of coffee.  
  
"What are you doing? You hate coffee, and you told me there   
  
was none."  
  
"This little piece of information requires a cup of coffee  
  
to help me comprehend," Luke said. "And I lied about not having coffee.  
  
He came around the counter and sat down at the stool next to Lorelai.  
  
"So Rory has a twin, eh? Where has she been these past eighteen  
  
years?"  
  
"With Chris," Lorelai answered, sipping her coffee.  
  
"So you did a whole Parent Trap kind of thing with them?" Luke  
  
asked.  
  
"Rory and Lori hated each other since they were born," Lorelai   
  
said. "It's a long story."  
  
"I've got plenty of coffee," Luke offered.  
  
"Fine. Well I was sixteen, duh, and I gave birth to both Lori  
  
and Rory. And of course I was so drugged up I named them both Lorelai-"  
  
"Wait, they're both named Lorelai?" Luke said.  
  
"Didn't you figure that out from 'Lori'"  
  
"It could be 'Laurie' as in Lauren," Luke said.  
  
"Yah, well all three of us are Lorelai's. When you are drugged  
  
up from an epideral, call me up with two original names," Lorelai   
  
challenged.  
  
Luke just snorted and sat back with the cup of coffee he didn't  
  
even like, listening to the amazing story of the Lorelai she and Rory  
  
had kept secret for so many years.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, Rory was at the bridge, telling Jess, who thought  
  
the whole story was really funny.  
  
"So you have an evil twin?" he asked when he finished the   
  
story.  
  
"Yah, I guess so."  
  
"Jeez, this is such a soap opera," Jess said.  
  
Rory laughed. "So you don't care that I didn't tell you?" Rory  
  
asked.   
  
"I like it better this way. It's much more entertaining."  
  
"Thanks for understanding," Rory said.  
  
"Not a problem. Oh, and when big bad Lori comes to town, I'll  
  
protect you from her."  
  
"I'll probably end up taking you up on that offer," Rory said.  
  
"She can't be that bad," Jess said.  
  
Rory rolled up her shirt sleeve and showed him the two inch   
  
scar on her arm. "Do you know when she did this to me?"  
  
"That little thing, that's nothing."  
  
"The first time she saw me, when we were lying next to each other  
  
in the delivery room," Rory continued.  
  
"Seriously?" Jess asked. "Talk about an aggressive little thing.  
  
All I can say is I'm glad your mom took you and not her. I don't think  
  
I'd like an aggressive girlfriend," Jess said.  
  
"I'm glad Mom took me too. How else would I be able to be here  
  
right now?" Rory asked, giving him a kiss. She wished that she could  
  
stay like that forever, sitting on the bridge with Jess in the moonlight,  
  
Lori not doing a thing to interfere with their relationship.  
  
***  
  
a/n: next chapter Lori will arrive. What kind of things will happen   
  
when she shows up in stars hollow? your just going to have to review  
  
to find out! 


	3. Mustang Sally

hellllloooooooo. i m back. so sorry i didn't update, i was on vacation  
  
w/ absolutely no computer access. sorry bout that. but here's chapter  
  
3!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: gilmore girls isn't mine and the characters and people aren't  
  
mine (but if they were, i would make cmm cut his hair again cuz it looked  
  
kinda greasy in freaky friday like he never washed it or something)  
  
***  
  
chapter 3: Mustang Sally  
  
***  
  
"How the hell are the two of you supposed to fit in this   
  
tiny bedroom? Luke asked after he finished stuffing a second twin sized  
  
bed into Rory's room.  
  
"God, this whole thing sucks!" Rory cried, giving up on her task  
  
of attempting to make room in her closet for Lori's clothes.  
  
Luke looked at her in surprise. He had never really seen Rory  
  
acting like this before. She was always polite, even through the most  
  
distressing situations. Her attitude towards Lori really was making him  
  
nervous.  
  
Before he could say anything to her, a white mustang screeched  
  
to a halt in front of the house.  
  
"She's here?" Rory cried, not even trying to hide her aggravation.  
  
"She's not supposed to be here until tomorrow!"  
  
"Hello?" a voice called from the hall. "The door was open, I just  
  
let myself in. Lorelai? Rory? Where are you?"  
  
Rory inhaled slowly, gathering strength, and than made her way  
  
out of her room.  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai cried, throwing her arms around her and kissing  
  
both cheeks, European style. Rory rolled her eyes behind Lori's back.  
  
Luke started to think everyone had been exaggerating about Lori.  
  
She seemed nice and all. That is, until she pulled away and Luke got the  
  
full view of her.  
  
She was identical to Rory, yes, but the difference between them  
  
was as distinct as night and day. Lori wore a tube top, bearing her whole  
  
midriff complete with belly button ring. Her pants were too tight and cut  
  
too low, and she purposely pulled her thong up enough so a little butterfly  
  
was sticking up in the back.  
  
His eyes shifted from her outfit to her face. She had the same   
  
piercing blue eyes, but Lori's were rimmed heavily with dark liner, and  
  
she looked as if she wore more than half a gallon of shadow on each eye.  
  
Luke had the urge to throw a blanket over the girl to cover her  
  
up.  
  
He knew immediately that this girl was bad news.  
  
***  
  
a/n: sorry for the short chapter, it just kinda had to stop here. chapter  
  
4 is posted and its lots longer! 


	4. Mistaken Identity

longer chapter woohoo!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: don't sue me cuz i don't own the show  
  
***  
  
chapter 4: Mistaken Identity  
  
***  
  
"Oh God, he's cute. In a nerdy, clingy, romantic type of a way,"  
  
Lori said to Rory later that day when they were in Doose's market.   
  
"Dean?" Rory said angrily. She wasn't too pleased that she had  
  
been assigned the task of showing Lori around Stars Hollow. She was  
  
already sick of Lori's flirtatious nature and sexy little walk, and she  
  
was definitely sick of the stares. Sure, everyone had known for several  
  
weeks about Lori, but that didn't stop people from longing to see the  
  
two with their own eyes.  
  
"Lori, I dated Dean for two years," Rory said.  
  
"No wonder you're still a virgin," she replied.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"It's the truth" Lori said bordly.  
  
"Well its better than being the town slut," Rory spat back.  
  
"Ladies, ladies. Is there a problem here?" Taylor asked, coming  
  
up behind them and putting a hand on each shoulder.  
  
"No. Everything's just fine," Lori answered calmly. Rory just  
  
glared at her.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Miss Patty left her hiding spot the next aisle over and snuck  
  
out the door, wipping her cell phone out and pressing Babbette's number  
  
on speed dial.  
  
"She's here," Miss Patty said into the phone as she hurried   
  
across the street towards Luke's. "They just got into a rude fight at   
  
Doose's. They're heading to Luke's now, I'm assuming. They're two of   
  
a kind I tell you. If you want to see entertainment, hurry over here   
  
and see for yourself. They look exactly-"  
  
"Miss Patty!" Luke said sternly pointing to the no cell phone  
  
sign behind the counter.  
  
"Just get here now," she said quickly, hanging up the phone. Luke  
  
was shooting her dirty looks. He knew he couldn't stop the gossip, but  
  
he wouldn't tolerate it in his diner. Especially if it was hurtful to  
  
Rory. He knew this whole thing wasn't easy for her.  
  
The bell on the door jingled and in walked the girls. Everyone  
  
stopped to stare at them as Rory lead her sister to the counter, plopping  
  
down on a stool.  
  
"One coffee and a coke," Rory said half hartedly.  
  
"Not a coffee addict Lori?" Luke asked, immediately pouring Rory's  
  
coffee without putting up his usual fight.  
  
"Stains your teeth," she replied, flashing her perfect, white  
  
smile.  
  
Rory sighed. She had about a dozen things to say back to Lori, but  
  
she bit her tongue. Less than an hour together and Rory was already  
  
sick of having to constantly defend herself.  
  
"Where's the Little Girl's Room?" Lori asked.  
  
Luke pointed up the stairs towards his apartment.   
  
"Want me to show you?" Rory offered kindly.  
  
"God, I'm not like, three years old," Lori replied sharply,   
  
tossing her highlighted hair in the way only popular girls do.  
  
Rory put her head down on the counter.  
  
Luke watched Lori climb the stairs, her butterfly thong peeking   
  
way up over her pants.  
  
"Um, can't you ask her to pull up her pants or something?" Luke  
  
asked.  
  
"Tried that years ago," Rory mumbled, her head still resting  
  
on the counter pathetically.  
  
*****  
  
Upstairs, Jess was lying on his bed reading a book, trying to  
  
squeeze as much reading as he could into his fifteen minute break. He  
  
was so caught up in the story, he didn't even look up when Lori walked  
  
into the room, assuming it was Rory.  
  
Lori, however, noticed Jess immediately, liking what she saw.  
  
Bad boy, head to toe, with the exception of the book in his hand. But  
  
she could change that. She smiled to herself, and walked over to the bed  
  
sitting down next to him.  
  
"Hey," he said, sitting up to kiss her, his eyes glued to his  
  
book until the last possible second, trying to finish his paragraph.  
  
But in that fraction of an instant before he closed his eyes and   
  
met her lips, Jess jumped back.  
  
"SHIT!" he yelled loudly, his book flying clear across the room.  
  
"Lori, right? What the hell are you doing up here?"   
  
Rory and Luke burst through the door, responding to the noise  
  
coming from the apartment.  
  
"What the hell's going on up here?" Luke yelled.  
  
"I thought she was Rory!" Jess yelled back, crossing the room  
  
to be by Rory's side.  
  
Rory sighed and looked at her sister. "God Lori. You can't even  
  
keep your hands to yourself for five minutes can you? He's my boyfriend,  
  
Lori. God. I can't believe you."  
  
"Oops," Lori replied, her lips pouty and her eyes trying to catch  
  
Jess' attention. She didn't look the least bit sorry. "Boyfriend? Little  
  
sister, you deserve much more credit than I thought. Quite a step up  
  
from grocer boy there." Lori got off the bed and walked downstairs, leaving  
  
the three staring after her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jess said.  
  
"Don't be. You didn't do anything. This is good. Now I know I need  
  
to keep her on a leash," Rory said, feeling more like her old, reasonable  
  
self again.  
  
"Make it a short one," Luke said. "And tell her to pull up her  
  
pants!"  
  
***  
  
a/n: that was a little longer right? sorry im so bad at chapter lengths.  
  
chapter five should be up soon! o, and don't forget that pretty purple  
  
button down there. it has your name written all over it. just click for  
  
the special prize!!!!! 


	5. Two Marys Equals Heaven on Earth

yo ho ho! i just had a sleepover with a bunch of my friends, and so now  
  
im wicked tired and its wicked hot here, and i have to stop saying wicked  
  
cuz it gets annoying. lol. on with the story.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: I own my idea for the story and nothing else. not the characters  
  
the town, nada.  
  
***  
  
chapter 5: Two Marys Equals Heaven on Earth  
  
***  
  
"Welcome back man," Josh said, slapping Tristan on the back.  
  
"Glad to be back," he answered honestly. It had been a year,  
  
a whole year since he had seen Rory Gilmore. And today was the day.  
  
The day he would finally see her again.  
  
She had haunted his thoughts and his dreams the whole time he  
  
was in North Carolina, causing him to anticipate the day he would return  
  
to Hartford and to her. He had imagined millions of scenarios of how they  
  
would meet again, in each one, she would run into his arms.   
  
The first bell rang, interrupting his thoughts.  
  
"See you guys at lunch," Tristan said, wandering off towards  
  
his first class, amused at the number of girls casting admiring eyes at  
  
him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Walking down the hall towards the cafeteria, Lori stopped short  
  
when she saw him. The new guy. Actually the king himself. Tristan Dugrey.  
  
It was her first day at the school herself, but in the few hours between  
  
her first class and lunch, she had met and befriended all of the popular  
  
girls (including Summer and Francie) and she had also learned everything  
  
there is to know about Tristan.  
  
Like how much he loved Rory. And how he called her 'Mary',   
  
affectionately of course. And how they were supposed to play Romeo and  
  
Juliet but Tristan screwed it up by breaking into the safe and being   
  
sent to military school.   
  
Knowing this information about 'The King' and her sister, Lori  
  
made it her personal goal to make Tristan hers.  
  
And there he was, at his locker, pulling out books. She knew   
  
it was him immediately, his messy blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes  
  
giving him away. Lori couldn't help but smile when she realized he was  
  
every bit as handsome as all the girls were playing him up to be.  
  
Now was her chance. She decided to pretend to be Rory, just to  
  
piss her off.  
  
"Hey Tristan, I heard you were back," she said kindly, imitating  
  
her sister.  
  
*****  
  
All that day Tristan had been searching for Rory. He had managed  
  
to avoid most of the people he hung around with, choosing to search for  
  
her instead of meet up with his friends in the hallway between classes.  
  
So of course, he hadn't been tuned in to the Chilton grapevine,  
  
and had no idea that Rory's sister was here at Chilton, today being her  
  
first day here.  
  
So when he heard Rory's voice greet him softly, he quickly  
  
turned around to look at her.   
  
Not that he got much of a chance to, because Lori immediately  
  
leaned in and kissed him. Not a polite kiss, but a passionate, fiery  
  
kiss. And he responded. With such a longing that Lori had never experienced  
  
before.  
  
Tristan managed to pull away from her. "Mary?" he asked,   
  
wondering why she would greet him that way. And that's when he noticed   
  
it. It wasn't Mary he was kissing, at least not the one he had spent   
  
so much time thinking about the past year.  
  
This girl's blouse was too tight, with four buttons left open  
  
at the top, revealing too much cleavage. Her skirt was at least three  
  
and a half inches shorter than dress code allowed. She was turning into  
  
another Summer. Just another slutty girl. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Lori, what the hell are you doing?" came a voice from behind.  
  
Tristan whipped around. He saw Rory. But he had just kissed Rory,  
  
the one he was just staring at on the other side of him. He turned his   
  
head to both sides, checking to see if there were really two Rory's.  
  
"I'm going insane," he thought to himself.  
  
"Tristan?" Rory cried in astonishment. She had been so busy   
  
trying (and needless to say failing) to monitor Lori that she of course  
  
also missed out on the fact that Tristan was back. She forgot herself  
  
for a minute when she saw his blue eyes staring at her quizzically, and  
  
she threw her arms around him in a great big hug.  
  
"Oh my God. Tristan, when did you get back?" she asked.  
  
"Um, Saturday," he answered. "What's going on?" He was confused.  
  
I mean, there were two Rory's in front of him.   
  
"I'm Lori. We just met," she said, smiling seductively at   
  
Tristan.  
  
"Wait, we did? So you're not Rory? Right you're Lori? So then,  
  
who are you?" He said, turning to Rory.  
  
"Tristan, its me, Rory," she answered calmly. Well, as calm for  
  
a person who had just seen her sister making out with the guy that had  
  
consumed her thoughts for months after he was sent to military school.  
  
"So why does Lori have your face?" he asked, feeling ridiculous  
  
as he did so.  
  
"This, Tristan, is my evil twin. And I'm totally not joking,"  
  
Rory answered, hoping he, well, she didn't know what she was hoping.  
  
Just that this whole situation wasn't happening.   
  
"You have a twin, Mary? Wow, what could be better. Two Mary   
  
Gilmores. So, have the two of you been here all along, playing mind games  
  
with me? Because, you know, that would actually make a lot of sense,   
  
given our rocky history."  
  
"Actually I just moved here," Lori said. "I've been living with   
  
my dad in Boston."  
  
"You have?"  
  
"Yes," she answered.  
  
"Boston, eh? Well there goes my theory on mind games. But you   
  
know, that's not like my Mary to do such a thing."   
  
"You're Mary? God Tristan, did you get hit in the head with   
  
an army tank at military school or something, because I'll have you know  
  
I am not yours to have," Rory said defensively, finding herself a little  
  
hurt that Tristan assumed she had been playing games with his head.  
  
"There are no tanks at military school. Just lots and lots of  
  
boot camp," he answered calmly.   
  
Rory just rolled her eyes.   
  
"So, how come I never heard about Lori?" Tristan asked Rory,   
  
purposely directing his question to her and not Lori.   
  
"Because I'm the unloved, neglected Lorelai Gilmore who no  
  
one knew about," Lori answered instead.  
  
"Like that even bothers you! You care less about me and Mom,"  
  
Rory spat back. She hated when Lori started on her little neglection  
  
bit. It was so old, and untrue.  
  
"Lorelai and Lorelai. Original," Tristan said, trying to break  
  
up the fight. Seeing them standing side by side, he could see the difference  
  
between them. Lori was a Summer, and Rory was still his Mary.  
  
And even though Lori is the type of girl he always dated, she  
  
wasn't attractive to him. Not at all. Rory's beauty revolved around her  
  
innocence and the untouchable look she had around her. Lori, though   
  
identical, had taken all that innocent beauty and exchanged it for   
  
tight skirts and a box of condoms. Tristan definitely knew he would   
  
pick Rory over her twin any day.  
  
"Want to go somewhere for coffee? It's so crowded here," Tristan  
  
said to Rory, hoping she would get the message that he wanted to get   
  
away from her sister.  
  
Rory weighed her options. Either eat lunch with the sister she  
  
hated in the cafeteria, or get coffee with the boy who drove her crazy  
  
in every way possible.  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
***  
  
a/n: ooooh, a little troryness. ok, so im not sure if this story is a  
  
trory or literati, but i guess u guys will figure it out when i do.  
  
suggestions are always welcome. just click the pretty purple button!  
  
actually maybe it was more tloriness. lol. i just made up a new little  
  
combo there. lol. 


	6. Always and Forever

hola people. i have absolutely nothing to say because its summer and  
  
i'm really bored. so, yah.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: if i owned gilmore girls would i be writing this?  
  
***  
  
chapter 6: Always and Forever  
  
***  
  
"Honest answer," Rory said to Tristan as they sat drinking their  
  
coffee at the coffee house. They had already finished catching up on  
  
the past year and a half, and Tristan was filled in on the Lori story.  
  
"Okay," he said.  
  
"Why did you ask me here today instead of Lori? I mean, she's  
  
generally the type of girl you like."  
  
"Honest answer?" he asked.  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"She's not you. I came back to Hartford wanting a second chance  
  
at friendship with you. I have no desire to get to know her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You intrigue me, Rory. And she's not you. She's just another  
  
girl. But you're different. You're special," Tristan said, wanting to   
  
tell her how much he loved her, but also knowing he had to hold back.  
  
He hoped this answer would satisfy her without making her angry and   
  
shattering their delicate friendship.  
  
Rory smiled. "Have you been watching Barney lately?"  
  
"No," he answered, still being serious.  
  
"You really think I am then?" she asked, growing serious.  
  
"Always and forever," he replied.  
  
Rory reached across the table and put her hand over his.  
  
"I missed you," she said.  
  
"I missed you too." The small gesture that Rory had made touched  
  
Tristan deeply, and he found within himself newfound hope that maybe,  
  
just maybe, someday they could be more than friends.  
  
*****  
  
Lori sat in the cafeteria, picking at her salad. She wasn't  
  
paying attention to Summer's detailed version of the school hierarchy.  
  
Instead, her mind was far away, thinking of what she could do to get  
  
back at Rory.  
  
In Lori's eyes, the fact that Rory ran off with Tristan was  
  
unacceptable, even though she knew very well that Rory had found him   
  
first. And she was jealous. Because Lori wanted Tristan. She wanted him  
  
with everything inside of her. Her mind had been full of dirty little  
  
fantasies of him for the first half of the lunch period. But now she  
  
was focusing on punishing Rory. Because in Lori's world, you don't fix  
  
things, you get even. Even when nothing was ever really wrong in the   
  
first place.  
  
But that's just how Lori's mind worked.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Tristan and Rory showed up at school just as the bell signaling  
  
the end of lunch rang. Lori happened to see her sister in the hallway  
  
as she was headed to her next class. She wasn't shocked to find them  
  
back so soon, because she knew Rory would never go off and do something  
  
with another boy when she had a boyfriend. Or ever, for that matter.  
  
And that's when it hit her.  
  
What would Jess say to Rory's little lunch date?  
  
An evil grin spread across Lori's face. She hurried to class so  
  
that she could sit there and plan the whole encounter.  
  
***  
  
a/n: another short chapter. many apologies on my part. but the next one  
  
should be longer. sorry again! 


	7. Getting Even

***  
  
disclaimer: I don't own gilmore girls the show, but i own a picture  
  
of a gilmore girls billboard that i took for some stupid reason when i  
  
was driving through holywood. pretty stupid, huh? plus there's a traffic  
  
light blocking most of it. i admit it, im a big nerd.  
  
***  
  
chapter 7: Getting Even  
  
***  
  
Lori's plan was perfect. Practically fool proof. She had spent  
  
the rest of her day designing it and she knew that she could pull this  
  
off.  
  
Some people would say this was a drastic plan and was completely  
  
unnecessary. But in actuality it wasn't, because Lori found that she  
  
wasn't really mad that Rory went out with Tristan, she was mad that  
  
Tristan chose Rory over her.   
  
And that was only the icing on the cake.  
  
Lori realized this was just kind of the final straw. It summed   
  
up the way she had been treated all her life. Second best. Lorelai had  
  
chosen to take Rory as her own, something that had always made Lori  
  
jealous. Lorelai had also chosen to keep Lori a secret from everyone in  
  
the world but her father. Her legal name was Lori Haden. Untraceable.  
  
No one would ever guess she was a Gilmore.   
  
Lori also hated the way the whole town idolized Rory and jumped  
  
at her every beck and call. Lori didn't think anyone deserved that kind  
  
of treatment, especially not her sister.  
  
Her sister Rory, who would be attending Yale in the fall. Rory,  
  
who her parents were paying full tuition for that school. Rory, who   
  
always had the perfect boyfriend with another one in line waiting for  
  
the inevitable break up. She was never short of a serious, long term  
  
relationship. Yet she was still a good girl. Still a 'Mary' as Tristan  
  
liked to call her.  
  
And Lori found herself envying her.  
  
So, the plan was designed, the bumps were smoothed out, and Lori  
  
knew she could handle the task. All she needed to do was wait. Timing  
  
was key for the success of her payback.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The door to the diner jingled, signaling a customer. Jess'   
  
head popped up, and he was relieved to see that it was Rory in front of  
  
him.   
  
"Hey," she said softly, walking up to the counter and leaning  
  
over for a kiss.  
  
"Hey yourself," he replied. "How was Lori's first day?"   
  
"Hell," Rory answered. "Coffee please?"  
  
"Of course," he said, pouring her a cup.  
  
"I ran into an old friend today," Rory said, reaching for the  
  
heavenly liquid.  
  
  
  
"Oh yah, who?"  
  
"Um, this guy, Tristan."  
  
"Wait, the one that you kissed at the party and then he went  
  
to military school?"  
  
"How do you know that?" she cried in surprise.  
  
"Lane told me one day in English," he replied, a smirk playing   
  
on his lips.  
  
"Lane!" Rory cried. "Well, just don't tell anyone O.K? And yes,  
  
That's the one. It was his first day back today, and I found him playing  
  
suck face with Lori."  
  
"Lori?" Jess asked. "How did that happen?"  
  
"I have no idea," Rory answered.   
  
"So anyway, I was thinking that maybe tomorrow night we could  
  
have a picnic at the bridge," Jess said, changing the subject knowing  
  
that Rory didn't want to spend her time talking about her sister.  
  
"A picnic?" Rory asked, perking up a little. "I like the sound  
  
of that. Who's going to cook?"  
  
"Me of course," he answered. She shot him a worried look. "I'll  
  
take some food from the diner. I'll have Caesar make and apple pie. That  
  
way nothing will be burned or so undercooked that we'll get food poisoning."  
  
"That sounds better," Rory said. "I better run. Lot's of homework.  
  
I'll see you later, okay?" And with that, she gave him a quick kiss and  
  
went out the door towards home.  
  
***  
  
a/n: sorry. i know this was totally a filler chapter and i owe u like  
  
a million apologies. next chapter, lori puts her little scheme into   
  
action. 


	8. At the Bridge

hola! i saw uptown girls last night, and it is one of the coolest movies  
  
i've seen in a long time. it was one of those movies where you just wanna  
  
sit there and cry (but i couldn't cuz i was stupid enough to not wear  
  
waterproof mascara. lol) go see it if you haven't already!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i don't own gilmore girls, so if u sue me, i would just be  
  
wasting your time.  
  
***  
  
chapter 8: At the Bridge  
  
***  
  
Lori hid in the hall, her back pressed to the wall, listening  
  
to Rory and Lorelai talk about the date Jess had planned for that evening.  
  
She had learned that he was taking Rory to the bridge for a romantic   
  
picnic by moonlight. Lori was gagging inside. She couldn't believe that  
  
a guy with such a bad boy image would ever think up such a sappy date.  
  
But she knew that this was her chance.  
  
She silently crept downstairs, and pulling out her cell phone,  
  
she dialed the number to the house.   
  
"I'll get it," she cried, not wanting anyone else to pick up  
  
the phone. It took her a minute to find the phone, and she cursed her  
  
mother and sister for being so absent minded.  
  
She pretended to talk on it, just in case someone was listening,  
  
and then hung up, going back upstairs to Lorelai's room.  
  
"Rory," she said.  
  
"Yah," she answered, turning around on the bed where she had   
  
been gossiping with her mother.  
  
"That was Jess. He said he had to cover someone's shift at   
  
Wall-Mart tonight. He has to cancel the date," she lied easily.  
  
Rory's face saddened. "Oh, okay. Thanks."  
  
"Mmm hmmm," Lori said, going back downstairs. She had to work  
  
fast while they were still up in Lorelai's bedroom. It was crucial that  
  
her masquerade went unnoticed.  
  
In the room they shared, Lori rifled through Rory's closet,   
  
trying to find the appropriate outfit. It was important for her to wear  
  
something conservative and casual, yet on the trendy side, like Rory  
  
always did. Once she found the right outfit, Lori snuck upstairs for  
  
a shower, making sure to use Rory's soaps and shampoos, to achieve  
  
the perfect scent.  
  
Lori's transformation into her sister had only one problem spot,  
  
her belly button ring. The only thing she could do was change the dangley  
  
chain she had on to a small pink stud, hoping it would go unnoticed.   
  
She would have left it out, but it was newly pierced, and it would   
  
close up by the end of the night, and Lori didn't want to half to go   
  
through the pain of piercing it all over again.  
  
"I'm going out," she yelled up the stairs before hurrying out the  
  
door, not wasting precious time waiting for a response from upstairs.  
  
She hurried off to Luke's to meat Jess for their date.  
  
*****  
  
It had only been an hour, but Lori could hardly handle it anymore,  
  
she felt like she was going to throw up. It wasn't the food, which had  
  
been really good. It was the fact that she was sitting on a little foot-  
  
bridge with this "bad ass" guy who was reading aloud out of some book  
  
of sonnets, occasionally stopping to comment on them and ask for her  
  
interpretation.   
  
It was all Lori could do to keep from rolling her eyes.  
  
Finally, not able to stand it anymore, she decided to make her  
  
move. She reached out and placed her hand gently on the book, causing  
  
Jess to stop reading and look up at her.  
  
"Jess," she said.  
  
"Rory," he answered.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"Ah, shit," he said. "Don't give me that "it's not you it's me"  
  
line or I swear to God-"  
  
"Jess," she said softly, trying her best to imitate her sister.  
  
"No, Jess. That's not what I want to say."  
  
He blinked a couple of times, but didn't say anything.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that, well, I'm ready."  
  
"Ready to...?" he said, not catching her meaning.  
  
"You know," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Make love to you."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Jess' jaw dropped despite his efforts to keep it closed. He   
  
couldn't believe his ears.   
  
"Now?" he asked. She just nodded. "Well, don't you kinda want  
  
to be like, more in the mood or something?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head. "What more of a mood could you want? The  
  
moon is shining, we're at our spot. We just had a wonderful picnic. It's  
  
perfect."  
  
Jess hesitated to answer. As much as he wanted this, and he  
  
did really want this, he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't  
  
right, that this didn't sound like Rory. But those thoughts were erased  
  
from his mind when she leaned over and kissed him seductively.  
  
"Is the mood right now?" she asked, breathless from the intense  
  
kiss they had just shared.  
  
Jess replied by pulling her close to him and unbuttoning her  
  
shirt.  
  
  
  
***  
  
a/n: ahhhhhh! what's going to happen? i guess you'll just have to review  
  
to find out! 


	9. The Aftermath

new chapter! woo hoo! thanks for the reviews, and i really love all the  
  
suggestions u guys have been giving me. u guys r 2 cool 4 your shoes.  
  
lol.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i don't own gilmore girls. if i did, i wouldn't be writing  
  
this story, i would probably be making this the script and it would  
  
be happening on the show. so please don't sue.  
  
***  
  
chapter 9: The Aftermath  
  
***  
  
They lie there on the bridge, holding each other close, the  
  
blanket they had been sitting on earlier spread over them. Jess' hand  
  
reached out to stroke her soft stomach, and that's when he felt it.  
  
The little metal stud in her belly button.  
  
He bolted upright. She did to.  
  
  
  
"Shit!" he yelled so loudly an owl that had been cooing stopped  
  
suddenly, startled by the noise.  
  
"Ah shit," he said again. He took a closer look at the girl  
  
who had now sat up too, blushing madly. He couldn't believe he had made  
  
the mistake. Lori was using him, and he had fallen into her twisted  
  
scheme.  
  
"Lori, what the hell are you doing?" he asked, his voice low  
  
and full of such anger that scared her.  
  
"Lori?" she asked, struggling to remain calm. "Jess, what are  
  
you talking about?"  
  
"God Lori, don't even try. Your damn cover is blown. I can't  
  
believe I fell for this. I knew it was wrong," he said as he pulled on  
  
his clothes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked again, knowing very well  
  
she was failing.  
  
"You're belly button ring," he answered coldly. He walked away,  
  
leaving her on the bridge.  
  
Lori just sat there. She knew Jess would blow up when he found  
  
out he had slept with her, not Rory, but she never expected it would   
  
be so soon. Her careful planning hadn't left any room for that part.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Jess crossed town to Rory's house. He didn't know what he was  
  
doing, he was just led there, as if not by his own will. He didn't want  
  
to tell her what had happened, but he knew that he had to be honest to  
  
her, hoping that it would make things easier.  
  
When he reached her house, he was almost relieved to see that  
  
the lights were all out. He could faintly make out her image sleeping  
  
peacefully in her bed. Jess wondered how Lori had managed to make it out  
  
of the house instead of her.  
  
But he just walked to the diner. He didn't want to think about  
  
Lori. He never wanted to see her face again.  
  
Too bad that same face kept him awake all night, the guilt of  
  
his actions keeping him from sleeping.  
  
*****  
  
The three Gilmores walked into Luke's diner the next morning  
  
for breakfast. Jess couldn't bring himself to meet Rory's eyes when   
  
she walked in, and he quickly ran to the back storage room, pretending  
  
to need more coffee filters.  
  
From the back, he could hear Rory and Lorelai bantering playfully,  
  
and Lori was talking to Luke. Jess knew from the way that she had   
  
pranced into the diner so nonchalantly that she would never say a word.  
  
He figured she would wait until the truth came out in some disastrous  
  
way. Jess had known almost immediately that last night was just some  
  
elaborate scheme to ruin Rory's life.  
  
And Jess would have rather died than be a part of it. But it   
  
was too late, the damage was done, and he knew there was nothing in the  
  
world he could do to put things back to the way they were just yesterday  
  
morning.  
  
***  
  
a/n: how do u want rory to find out about the whole thing? just click  
  
on the pretty button down there and give me advice! i love feedback.   
  
thanks a million! 


	10. End of an Era

i have nothing to say... on to the story!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: haven't you got the idea that i don't own the show?  
  
***  
  
chapter 10: End of an Era   
  
***  
  
Rory looked at her watch, hurrying to meet Jess. She was five   
  
minutes late, and she knew he would be waiting. He had called her a   
  
little while ago, his voice sounding urgent.   
  
She reached the bridge, and she saw him pacing back and forth.  
  
"Hey," she said. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
"No sorry," he said.  
  
Neither one spoke for a moment, listening to the water below  
  
them.  
  
  
  
Rory spoke first. "So, um, why are we here? You sounded upset."  
  
Jess sighed. There was no easy way for him to do this, he just  
  
had to go for it.   
  
"Rory, I can't see you anymore."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"We have to breakup."  
  
"No. Jess, why?"  
  
"I don't deserve you Rory, you deserve someone better than me.  
  
I'm just some scumbag off the street. You need someone who would never  
  
hurt you, who is incapable of doing anything to lose your trust."  
  
"Jess, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Face it Rory. I'm not the right one for you. I'm failing out  
  
of school, you're going to Yale. It's just not right."  
  
"None of that matters to me," she cried. "God, Jess. I love you.  
  
You're really scaring me with all of this talk! What is going on?"  
  
"I just don't want to hurt you more than I already have," he  
  
said. "Bye Rory."  
  
Rory watched him go, tears starting to fall her cheeks. She   
  
didn't understand what was happening, and it was scaring her to death.  
  
*****  
  
Jess walked quickly back to Luke's. He hated himself so much at  
  
that moment. He couldn't believe what he had done last night with Lori.  
  
He was furious he didn't look close enough to see who he was with.   
  
He was convinced that this was the best thing for both him and  
  
Rory. He couldn't stay in a relationship with the girl he loved so much  
  
when he knew what he did was the one thing that would hurt her the most.  
  
So, being the coward that he found himself to be, he opted on  
  
just ducking out of the relationship instead of telling her the truth.  
  
He just had to hope that the truth would never be revealed.   
  
The only way he could ensure that would be if he confronted Lori,  
  
and that was a task he wasn't up to.  
  
But he had to, for Rory's sake.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Lori?"  
  
"Who is this?" she asked into her cell phone.  
  
"Jess. Meet me at the bridge right now. We need to talk."  
  
"How did you get my number?" she asked, but he had already hung  
  
up.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"You can't tell her," he said, the second she reached the   
  
bridge.  
  
"Well hello to you too," she replied.  
  
"Swear to me you won't mention this," he pleaded.  
  
"You mean this? Meeting you here today? Or..." she trailed off.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about," he said.   
  
She smiled. "And what would happen if I did tell her?"  
  
"What was the point, Lori?" he asked.   
  
"Point?"  
  
"You didn't just do what you did yesterday for the hell of it.  
  
What made you do it?"  
  
"I don't like my sister," she answered, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Jess laughed. "You don't like her? So this is how you let her   
  
know that?"  
  
"Oh she knows all right. She's known all her life."  
  
"So that brings me back to my question. What was your motive?"  
  
"I like to pull little pranks on her," she said simply.  
  
"Pranks? This is just a stupid prank? God Lori. What Rory and  
  
I had was really good. Perfect. She's the best thing that ever happened  
  
to me, and then you come along and screw everything up."  
  
"Screw it up? Did I do that? Oops!"   
  
Jess just snorted at her reply.  
  
"Look, if things were so perfect between the two of you, then   
  
tell me why you couldn't tell the difference between us," she challenged.  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"See you didn't even open your eyes to the obvious, Jess. So it  
  
is as much your fault as it is mine. So stop acting like the victim. It  
  
doesn't suit you."  
  
"Just don't say anything to her, ever," he said.  
  
"So, what? You're just going to pretend nothing ever happened?  
  
And what happens when she learns the truth? That her boyfriend is a   
  
lying, cheating ass?"  
  
"I'm no longer her boyfriend. And she's never going to find out."  
  
Lori smiled inwardly at the news that he had broken up with  
  
Rory. "What if I tell her?"  
  
"You won't."  
  
"Or what?" she asked.  
  
"Or else," he said, dead serious. He walked away, wishing there  
  
was some way that would keep her quiet for good.  
  
***  
  
a/n: ok, i suck, i know. i broke them up. but u never know what's going  
  
to happen. there's still a large possibility that they could get back  
  
together. plus your forgetting all about tristan. he'll be popping up  
  
again soon and after that he'll be in it a lot more often. reviews  
  
please! 


	11. The Ultimate Test

hi again. i just ate the worlds most delicious smoothie! it was very tasty  
  
and now im sad its gone :'(  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: all i own is the justin timberlake cd im listening to right  
  
now, not gilmore girls.  
  
***  
  
chapter 11: The Ultimate Test  
  
***  
  
Lori looked down at the test in front of her. She had five more  
  
minutes, and she was going insane.  
  
She had never been much of a test taker. Rory was the smart one  
  
in the family. Even though she attended Chilton, Lori always froze up  
  
during tests, always feeling panicked and nervous. And this test was  
  
the hardest one she had ever taken.  
  
Again, she glanced at her watch. Three minutes to go.   
  
She re-read the instructions, committing them to memory, her   
  
heart beating so hard that the extra reading disappeared as soon as   
  
she looked away.  
  
Two more minutes.   
  
She let her mind wander to other things in her life. It had  
  
been almost one month since the night at the bridge. Of course Rory  
  
and Jess had broken up, much to Lori's delight. Everything had gone  
  
according to plan, except for some minor details that were just now  
  
catching up to her.  
  
Looking down at the test, the answers suddenly became clear to  
  
her.   
  
There were two pink stripes.  
  
***  
  
a/n: ok, i realize that was annoyingly short. but i just had to make   
  
that a seperate chapter. aren't i evil? 


	12. Its Not His Fault

did i mention that its really hot? like up in the high 90's hot. im   
  
melting. ahhhhh!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i don't own gilmore girls now, and as long as i am living  
  
off of my weekly allowance i probably never will, so suing me would  
  
be a total and complete waste of time.  
  
***  
  
chapter 12: Its Not His Fault  
  
***  
  
"Rory, I need to talk to you for a minute," Lori said when she  
  
found her sister sitting at the dinning room table studying. Lorelai   
  
had left the house, and now was her perfect opportunity.  
  
"Sure," Rory said, lifting her eyes off the huge text book in   
  
front of her.  
  
"I don't know how to tell you this, there's really no easy way..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ror, I'm pregnant."  
  
Rory stayed still, her face calm. She actually wasn't the least  
  
bit surprised. After all, it was common knowledge that her sister slept  
  
around. So it wasn't the biggest shocker.  
  
"Who's the father?" she asked, interested to find out who the   
  
unlucky victim was.  
  
"You won't like this," she said nervously.  
  
"Come on," Rory said. "What should I care?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's Jess," Lori answered evenly. "Jess is the father."  
  
Rory's jaw dropped in surprise. "J-Jess?" she stuttered.  
  
Lori nodded  
  
"How could you Lori? My God, he's my boyfriend. Well, he was  
  
up until a month ago-" And then it hit her. She let out a little laugh.  
  
"I get it. I totally get it now. You slept with him!"  
  
"Well, how else would I be pregnant?"  
  
"No! You slept with him and he broke up with me because of it.   
  
What? So are you two a secret couple or something now? Have you been   
  
going behind my back and hooking up with him? Come on Lori! What?"  
  
Lori stared at her feet. "It's not like that."  
  
"Than what is it like?" Rory yelled at her.  
  
"It was only once," she insisted.  
  
"When?" Lori was silent. "When Lori?" Rory screamed.   
  
"The night before he broke up with you," she said softly. Lori  
  
couldn't help but feel sorry for her sister. She knew that whatever   
  
feelings had motivated her to do what she did, her actions were completely  
  
unreasonable.  
  
"Why would he do that to me?" she whispered.  
  
  
  
"Rory, it wasn't his fault," Lori insisted.  
  
"How could it not be his fault?"  
  
"I made him," Lori said. "I pretended to be you."  
  
Rory looked at her sister and was filled immediately with anger  
  
and hatred. She ran out the door, leaving her sister calling after her.  
  
*****  
  
Jess saw her running down the street long before she reached  
  
the diner. So when she did, he was staring curiously at the hysterical  
  
girl in front of him.   
  
He walked around the counter to ask her what was wrong, but before  
  
he got a word out, Rory punched him as hard as she could. Jess took a  
  
step back, more out of surprise than pain, because her punch didn't hurt,  
  
he just wasn't expecting it.  
  
"Rory?" he asked, touching his nose.  
  
"How could you?" she yelled at him.  
  
"What?" he asked, not knowing what she was talking about.  
  
"How could you?" she said again, this time barely above a whisper.  
  
Without thinking, she moved into his arms and started crying into his  
  
chest.  
  
Jess just stroked her silky hair, wondering what was going on. 


	13. Saturday?

do you know what happens to me when i eat a half a bag of pretzels? i   
  
get really hyper and start typing really fast. and pretzels don't even  
  
have sugar! woo hoo! ne way, here's the story  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i only have a half of bag or pretzels in my cupboard. i   
  
definitely don't own gilmore girls.  
  
***  
  
chapter 13: Saturday?  
  
***  
  
Jess gently led Rory upstairs. He couldn't help but notice how  
  
much he had missed the feel of her in his arms.   
  
They took seats at the table, and Jess poured each of them a soda.  
  
"Rory? Are you okay?" he asked. She didn't reply. "Rory, you're  
  
scaring me. Is something wrong?"  
  
"She's pregnant," she said softly, shaking her head. "I can't  
  
believe she's actually pregnant."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lori," she answered, her eyes slowly lifting from the table to  
  
meet his. He took in a sharp breath.  
  
"Lori?" he repeated.  
  
"And guess what?" Jess didn't reply. "You're the daddy."   
  
Rory broke into another round of tears.  
  
"Can I explain to you?" he asked earnestly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you, Ror. It was the biggest mistake of  
  
my life. You have to believe me. I haven't been able to forgive myself  
  
or even get a decent nights sleep since it happened. I feel so guilty."  
  
"You loved me," she said simply.  
  
"I still do," he answered.  
  
"Don't. Jess, stop. You got my sister pregnant without even   
  
knowing it was her. If you really loved me like you always said you did,  
  
you would have known the difference. I don't even know why I came here."  
  
Rory got up and pushed the chair into the table noisily. She ran down   
  
the stairs and out the door without Jess even attempting to follow her.  
  
After all, Rory was absolutely right, and Jess had nothing left  
  
to say.  
  
*****  
  
"Rory? You home? I have pizza!" Lorelai called out, kicking  
  
the door closed with her foot.  
  
"In here," she called from her room. Lori had disappeared by  
  
the time Rory had returned from Jess'. It had been hours since then,   
  
and Rory had managed to pull herself together enough so that her mom  
  
wouldn't suspect anything unusual. After all, it was Lori's job to tell  
  
her mom, not Rory's.  
  
Rory walked out of her room and joined her mom at the kitchen  
  
table, grabbing paper plates and napkins as she did so.  
  
"So, I have some news," Lorelai said as she pulled a piece of  
  
pizza out of the box.  
  
"Ooh! What is it?" Rory asked.  
  
"Well, the inn is having a ball..."  
  
"Go on," Rory prompted.  
  
"And I'm supposed to bring you and Lori."  
  
"Okay, when is it?" Rory asked.  
  
"Saturday."  
  
"Saturday! That's like, in two days!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
"How long have you known about this?" Rory asked her mother.  
  
"Three months," Lorelai answered bracing herself for the little  
  
lecture she would receive from her daughter.  
  
"Three months and you're telling me now?" she asked, shaking   
  
her head at her absent minded mother.  
  
"Well, its not like you're doing anything!"  
  
"You don't know that," Rory answered. "I happen to have a very  
  
important date on Saturday."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Ben Affleck," she answered.  
  
"Ben's engaged, and unless you want to cause the breakup of   
  
the millennium, than I suggest breaking the date."  
  
"Fine," she said, pretending to pout.  
  
"Any way, you'll need a date for the ball, and I think Ben's  
  
just a little bid too old-"  
  
"I'll need a what?" Rory cried.  
  
"Date," her mother answered.  
  
"You're joking," Lorelai shook her head no. "You expect me to  
  
whip up a date with the snap of my fingers by Saturday? I'm not Sabrina!"  
  
"She wiggles her nose stupid," Lorelai answered.  
  
"That's Samantha from Bewitched. Wow, you really need to catch  
  
up on your supernatural TV shows."  
  
"I thought supernatural was ghosts and stuff," Lorelai said.  
  
"Same difference," Rory answered, taking a bite of her pizza.  
  
"Uh uh. No its not. And you should know that Miss Yale."  
  
And so the little banter continued. To Lorelai, Rory seemed   
  
carefree and happy as usual. But inside, Rory was all mixed up over   
  
Jess, Lori, and now she had to find a date for the ball, something that  
  
wasn't going to be very easy.  
  
***  
  
a/n: okay? who's her date going to be? would she be able to make  
  
up with Jess? will get the courage to talk to Tristan? will she some way  
  
meet Ben? lol. totally j/k. but u never know. i've never tried a guest  
  
star in my stories before and they say there's always a first time for   
  
everything! review to tell me who you want it to be! 


	14. Will You Take Me?

holaaaaaa! long, boring summer days = lots and lots of chapters! woo hoo!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: unfortunately, i wasn't the one who thought up gilmore girls.  
  
i say unfortunately because now i have a very very little chance of   
  
ever meeting/marrying chad michael murray. and i'm broke. lol. don't  
  
worry i'm not a psycho cmm fan or ne thing, but isn't he hot?  
  
***  
  
chapter 14: Will You Take Me?  
  
***  
  
"Hey," Tristan said, coming up to Rory's locker the next morning.  
  
"Tristan," she said, without really thinking. "I know Saturday is   
  
like, tomorrow," she said.   
  
A smile started to grow on Tristan's face as he figured out   
  
what she was getting at.  
  
"But, there's some ball at the inn where my mom works, and since  
  
she's the manager, and I'm her daughter, I have to go, and I have to   
  
bring a date, and since we're friends I was thinking that maybe you could  
  
go with me. But if you already have plans for tomorrow, since it is   
  
tomorrow, its okay I'll just-"  
  
"Woah, Rory, take a breath," he said. "I'd love to go with you."  
  
he answered.  
  
Rory smiled in relief. "Really?"  
  
"Really. What time should I pick you up?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Seven thirty," she answered.   
  
"Seven thirty it is then," he said, giving her a smile before  
  
disappearing into the crowd.  
  
*****  
  
Jess knocked on the door of the Gilmore house. He was praying  
  
that Rory wasn't home. He couldn't face her. Plus, he was here to see  
  
Lori.  
  
"Jess?" Lorelai said when she came to the door, surprised to  
  
see him.  
  
"Hi Lorelai. Can I talk to Lori for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Lorelai said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Let me go get  
  
her.   
  
Lorelai went inside and called for Lori. She ran to the door  
  
and was also surprised to see Jess standing there.   
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him.  
  
"Can we take a walk?" he asked.  
  
"Sure," she said. They started off down the street.  
  
"Rory told me," he said.  
  
"She did? I was going to tell you, you know, but I guess she  
  
got to you first."  
  
"Are you sure its mine?" he asked.  
  
"Positive," she answered.  
  
"Are you going to keep it?" Jess asked, stopping to look at her.  
  
"I'm not sure yet," Lori replied, meeting his eyes. "But I'm   
  
not going to have an abortion if that's what you mean."  
  
They continued walking. "Well, if you decide to keep it, I'll  
  
be a part of the baby's life," Jess offered.  
  
"No, Jess. That's not necessary. After all, the only one who is  
  
at fault for this is me. You don't need to feel guilty or responsible for  
  
my twisted actions."  
  
"But I am Lori. And whether we like it or not, I'm that baby's  
  
father. There's nothing we can do about it. I know what its like to grow  
  
up without a Dad. And it sucks, it really sucks. So, if you decide to  
  
keep the baby, would you please just let me help out?"   
  
Lori saw how desperate he looked. "Fine. But I'm not promising  
  
that I'll keep it," she said.   
  
They walked a while in an awkward silence, not knowing what they  
  
should say to each other.  
  
"Jess, I have to ask you something," she finally said.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Lorelai's inn is hosting this huge ball to celebrate the   
  
200th birthday of the original owner or something. And the thing is, I  
  
need a date and I was wondering-"  
  
"Wait, you're asking me to take you to this ball?" Jess asked.  
  
Lori nodded. "It does sound kind of ridiculous, doesn't it?"  
  
Jess laughed. "Yah. But listen, if I'm not working that night,  
  
I'll take you."  
  
"Its tomorrow," she said.  
  
Jess cringed. "Just know that I'm doing this for the baby," he  
  
said.   
  
Lori nodded. Even though what he said didn't make much sense,  
  
she got the message that he was in no way seeing this as a date, and   
  
there never would be one between them. He was doing this out of pity,  
  
and he had a sense of duty to both Lori and the baby now.  
  
"Thanks," she said. "Pick me up at seven thirty."  
  
***  
  
a/n: okay, so we got one with tristan, one with jess. before you start  
  
hating me and refusing to read the rest of the story, i'm just warning  
  
you, things change quickly in my stories. so you never know how things  
  
will end up. it might be a trory, it might be a lit. you're just gonna  
  
have to wait and find out.   
  
let me just say, the ball will help to determine things. 


	15. Dance the Night Away

have u seen the previews for cmm's new show? i'm so excited! i think its  
  
called one tree hill and its gonna be on after gilmore girls on tuesdays.  
  
but thats only in the u.s., i don't know about the other places.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: if i owned gilmore girls, i don't think i would be writing  
  
this disclaimer thingy, now would i?  
  
***  
  
chapter 15: Dance the Night Away  
  
***  
  
Tristan pulled up in front of the Gilmore house at the same   
  
time Jess did. They walked up the walk together, each wondering what the  
  
other was doing there.  
  
Jess rung the doorbell. "I'm Jess by the way," he said.  
  
"Tristan," they shook hands.  
  
"So you're Tristan," Jess said. "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Really? And you're Jess, the one that Rory went out with, the   
  
nephew of the diner guy?"  
  
"That would be me. So, are you here to pick up Rory?" Jess asked.  
  
"Yah, but why are you here?"  
  
"I'm going with Lori," he said, hating the way that sounded  
  
and hating the guy next to him. After all, he was still in love with   
  
Rory.  
  
"I see. Going with her twin. Brutal."  
  
Rory answered the door. "Hey Tristan. You look nice. Right on  
  
time too," her eyes switched over to Jess.  
  
"Jess, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Lori asked me-"  
  
"Oh. I see," she interrupted. "Well, come inside. Of course my  
  
mom's not ready yet. She never is on time. So just come in and sit down."  
  
She moved aside so they could come in.  
  
Tristan took a second to look at Rory. She was wearing a beautiful  
  
gold dress strapless dress, with a tight bodice and a skirt that poofed  
  
out at the waist. Her beautiful brown hair was pulled back in an elegant  
  
bun. Her choice of outfit made her look beautiful and natural, effortless.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful,"   
  
Tristan whispered in her ear.   
  
She blushed slightly. "Thank you."  
  
Lori walked out of her bedroom. Jess didn't have quite the   
  
same reaction Tristan did when he saw his date.  
  
She was dressed in a tight, red dress with a diagonal hemline.  
  
It was sparkly and dangerously low cut. Like Rory, her hair was pulled  
  
up in a bun, but unlike Rory, she looked like she was trying too hard  
  
to look pretty.  
  
"Hi," Jess said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
And that was all.  
  
Lorelai came down the stairs in a pink dress, similar to Rory's  
  
except it was a two piece with a halter top as the bodice. "Ooh, don't  
  
you girls look like someone hit you with the pretty stick! Jess? What  
  
are you doing- Tristan! Long time no see!" she said, going around the  
  
room and looking at everyone. "Now, I would make you all take pictures  
  
but that's just plain old embarrassing, and now that I'm dressed up too  
  
I don't feel like it. Plus we're WAY late. Let's go! Out out out!" she  
  
cried, shooing everyone out the door.   
  
"Mom, you never told us who you're date is," Rory said as they  
  
rushed to their separate cars.   
  
"Oh, you'll see when we get there. Bye!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Rory and Tristan arrived at the inn first. They made their  
  
way to the dining room which had been turned into a dance room. Already  
  
there were almost a hundred people there, waltzing to the classical   
  
music that was playing.   
  
  
  
"So," Tristan said, fishing for something to say. "Your mom   
  
works here?"  
  
"Yup. She's the manager," Rory answered. They stood for a minute,  
  
looking around, wondering what to say next.  
  
"Wanna dance?" he finally asked.  
  
"I would love to," she said, taking the arm he offered her.  
  
They moved out to the dance floor and began dancing.  
  
"You're not so bad," she told him. "You haven't stepped on my  
  
toes once!"  
  
"I can't say the same for my toes," he joked. "But all those  
  
Hartford functions will do that to a person."  
  
"Right. You've been to a million of these before," Rory said,  
  
feeling bad that she had asked him to come to yet another party.  
  
"Ah, but that's where you're wrong," he insisted. "I have never  
  
been to a dance with a girl as pretty as you."   
  
Rory blushed from head to toe, and Tristan couldn't help but  
  
smile a little at the pleasure the innocent girl got in the compliment.  
  
If he had ever said such a thing to any of the girls he usually dated,  
  
they would have just rolled their eyes and told him to get a life and   
  
continue to file their nails.  
  
Rory looked up to see Jess and Lori dancing. Jess' back was to  
  
Rory, and she could see Lori smiling softly as they danced.  
  
"Tristan," she said suddenly. "Can we go outside and get some   
  
air? It's getting stuffy in here."  
  
He looked at her quizzically, but followed as she pulled him by  
  
the hand to the garden.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" he asked as she took a seat on a bench.  
  
"Yah. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. I'm sure. Everything is perfect, absolutely perfect," she  
  
snapped.   
  
Tristan took a seat next to her on the bench, but didn't say   
  
anything. He knew that something was wrong, but he also knew that he   
  
couldn't pry it out of her. So he just sat there.  
  
"God, the nerve she has!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I can't believe she brought Jess! It's as if they're a couple  
  
or something," Rory said angrily.  
  
"Lori?"   
  
"She's my sister, you would think that she would at least have  
  
the decency not to bring him. She's just trying to embarrass me. Just   
  
because he's the father-"  
  
Rory stopped short, and Tristan's eyes moved from her creamy   
  
white shoulder to her own piercing blue ones that had suddenly been  
  
cast down, avoiding his.  
  
"Wait, are you saying Jess got Lori pregnant?" he asked.  
  
"Please don't tell anyone," Rory whispered. "I don't think I  
  
could handle the gossip." Her eyes met his and Tristan read the urgency  
  
in them.  
  
"I wouldn't do that," he answered honestly. "How long have you   
  
known?"  
  
"Only a couple of days. I just can't believe its Jess. I mean,  
  
he admitted that he cheated on me, and that hurts enough. But he cheated  
  
on me with my sister!" Tears started falling down her rosy cheeks.  
  
Tristan opened his arms and she scooted into them, crying on his  
  
chest.  
  
"I just don't know how she could bring him here. Its as if she  
  
never wants to stop torturing me. Like she wants to punish me for getting  
  
the better life out of the two of us," she sniffled.  
  
He stroked her back softly and listened to her vent. Everything  
  
about her amazed him. Not only the way she reacted to simple compliments  
  
or flirtations, but also the way she allowed him to hold her while she   
  
cried, even though they could hardly even be called friends. Even the   
  
fact that she did cry in front of him was an amazement all on its own.  
  
He couldn't help but think that all the other girls would run to the   
  
bathroom to fix their mascara or whatever which would be dripping down  
  
their faces, making their skin black and streaked.   
  
"Rory, listen to me," he said, gently lifting her head. He   
  
noticed that her makeup wasn't ruined at all. But maybe that was because  
  
she wasn't wearing any. He thought she looked more beautiful now than  
  
ever before.  
  
"Never let Lori make you feel that way. All the things she's   
  
doing may hurt you know, but it'll come back and hit her in the face in  
  
the long run. Like, you said she purposely slept with Jess to hurt you.   
  
Well, maybe that sucks. Maybe it hurts like hell to break up with him.  
  
But maybe you're better off without him. Maybe you deserve someone who  
  
you can have a real future with. Maybe the two of you would have broken  
  
up when you went to college anyway. And look who it back fires on. Lori.  
  
Now she's stuck with a kid from a guy she doesn't even know, and you're  
  
free to move on with your life."  
  
Rory considered this for a minute and then smiled. "I never thought  
  
of it that way," she said.  
  
"Does it make sense?"  
  
"How much Dr. Phil do you watch?"  
  
Tristan laughed. "I've seen a few episodes."  
  
"Um, do you have a hankie or something?" she asked him.   
  
He handed her his handkerchief.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I got your tux all wet," she said, dabbing at  
  
the jacket with the hankie.  
  
"No worries," he said. "It'll dry."  
  
They just sat for a moment in a comfortable silence, listening  
  
to the faint music coming from inside.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Rory asked.  
  
"You really want to go back in there?"  
  
"Out here?"  
  
Tristan smiled, and taking her in his arms, the danced around   
  
the garden, having the time or their lives.  
  
***  
  
a/n: wow, really long chapter. aren't you proud of me?  
  
i didn't put any lori/jess conversation cuz according to the reviews  
  
u guys all hate lori (good! im getting my point across!) ne way, if you  
  
really really want to hear them talk that bad just tell me. but otherwise  
  
ill leave it as is. 


	16. Moonlight

ahhhhhhh! i slept so late that now i have a major case of insomnia. so  
  
this is posted at like 3 in the morning. lol  
  
o ya, and thanks for all the reviews, i love u guys to pieces!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i don't own gilmore girls so suing me would be just a big  
  
fat old waste of time  
  
***  
  
chapter 16: Moonlight  
  
***  
  
Jess watched them laughing from across the table, where he sat  
  
playing with his food wondering why he had agreed to come in the first  
  
place. Its not like he was having a good time with Lori, and to see  
  
Rory and that guy down the table having the time of their lives, it was  
  
just torture.  
  
Rory was glad she had invited Tristan as her date. They were   
  
laughing and joking, making fun of some of the people there and he was  
  
keeping her mind of Lori. It seemed that they always got along outside  
  
of school. Like that day when they went out for coffee, they had a   
  
wonderful time. And tonight they hadn't fought at all. Maybe it was just  
  
the confinement of the walls of Chilton. Maybe the cold, stuffy  
  
school affected everyone's behavior and attitudes. But she liked this.  
  
She really liked being able to talk to him.  
  
  
  
She looked across the table to see Luke and Lorelai sitting next  
  
to each other, arguing as usual, but loving every minute of it. Rory  
  
could see the love in Luke's eyes when he looked at her mother. In fact,  
  
she had been seeing it for years, past all the sarcasm and annoyed looks  
  
he always threw. Of course she had always tried to convince her mother  
  
that the sparkles in his eyes were for Lorelai and Lorelai alone, but  
  
in true Lorelai fashion, she ignored both Rory and his eyes.   
  
But tonight Rory noticed the spark in Lorelai's eyes as well, and  
  
she couldn't help but let out a smile of satisfaction. No wonder her   
  
mother had chosen to keep the identity of her date a mystery. She wanted  
  
to keep of Rory's 'I told you so' speeches as long as possible.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Do you wanna walk the rest of the way to your house?" Tristan  
  
asked Rory as the drove through the Stars Hollow town square. "Its not  
  
that far and it is a beautiful night tonight."  
  
"Sure," Rory said. Tristan parked the car and ran around the  
  
other side to help her out. "Always the perfect gentleman," she said   
  
to him.  
  
He just smiled as she slipped her arm in his and they began the  
  
walk through town.  
  
"What's that gazebo over there?" he asked.  
  
"Just a gazebo," she answered, smiling at his fairly ridiculous  
  
question.  
  
"Can we go sit in it?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, why not." They crossed the street and went inside the  
  
gazebo.   
  
"Too bad there aren't benches all the way around the inside,"  
  
Rory said. "I always thought that was a shame."  
  
"Why's that?" Tristan asked.  
  
"Come on. You can't tell me you've never seen The Sound of Music?  
  
When that Liesel girl and the Nazi boy leap and dance all around her   
  
gazebo? That has to be one of the best dance sequences of all times,"  
  
she said.  
  
"Is that all you and Lorelai do? Watch movies?" he asked.   
  
Rory shook her head. "No. We also eat and drink coffee."  
  
Tristan laughed. "How could I forget?"   
  
"It looks like I'm just going to have to teach it to you,"   
  
Rory said.  
  
"Teach me what?"  
  
  
  
"The dance, stupid. Keep up!"  
  
She started twirling around the gazebo, her long dress fluttering  
  
after her. Tristan laughed as he watched her dance, the moonlight  
  
spilling over her shoulders softly. He couldn't believe this was the  
  
same Rory from school. She definitely wasn't the stuffy, uptight person  
  
that she was during school hours.  
  
When she twirled past him, Tristan grabbed her in his arms and  
  
pulled her close. Rory's beautiful blue eyes grew big with shock and  
  
surprise. He was about to kiss her, but then thought better of it.  
  
"What if I told you I wanted to kiss you right now?" he asked,  
  
knowing it was safer to ask her permission than to go for it and end up  
  
having to chase a hysterical girl.   
  
"I would tell you I want to kiss you too," she said softly.   
  
Tristan leaned down to kiss her, and got lost in the sensation  
  
of her soft lips against his. 


	17. And A Boy About Her Age

okay, i'm warning u now, this is a short chapter. sorry!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i own gilmore girls. im filthy rich. i'm also lying really  
  
really bad.  
  
***  
  
chapter 17: And A Boy About Her Age  
  
***  
  
Rory entered the house and closed the door behind her, a huge  
  
smile growing on her face. She couldn't believe what a wonderful evening  
  
she had just had with Tristan. And that kiss at the gazebo, not to mention  
  
the one they had just shared at her doorstep, was amazing.  
  
The phone rang, and Rory spotted it on the kitchen table. She  
  
took her time going walking to the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" she finally said.  
  
"Is this Lorelai Gilmore?" came a voice Rory didn't recognize.  
  
"Yes it is," Rory answered, not sure which one the voice was  
  
asking for. "Who am I speaking with?"  
  
"This is Nurse Stevens at the Hartford Memorial Hospital. I'm sorry  
  
to tell you this, but your daughter Lorelai was in a car accident. She  
  
has been admitted to the Emergency ward."  
  
"Lori?" Rory cried. "I'm her sister, Lorelai, Rory for short.  
  
Was there anyone with her?"  
  
"Yes, a boy about her age. So your mother's not there?"   
  
Nurse Stevens asked.  
  
"No, she's not. What should I do?" Rory cried.   
  
"You can come down to the hospital, but I suggest waiting until  
  
your mother comes home. Will she be gone-"  
  
"Thank you," Rory said, hanging up the phone. She grabbed her  
  
handbag and scribbled a note to Lorelai, and then rushed out the door.  
  
She spotted Tristan way off down the street, walking towards his  
  
car.  
  
"Tristan!" she yelled as loudly as she could. He turned around  
  
and saw Rory sprinting down the street. He jogged towards her, and as  
  
he got closer, he noticed she was crying.  
  
"Tristan," she said softly into his chest which she had ran  
  
into.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?"   
  
"Take me to the hospital."  
  
"What? Are you okay?"  
  
"Lori, and Jess. They were in a car accident," she said, moving  
  
her head to look up at him.   
  
As soon as the words were out, he took Rory's hand and they   
  
began running to his car, still parked several blocks away. 


	18. Phone Calls

hello. i have a wicked case of insomnia right now, but i think i already  
  
mentioned that. that's the last time i get 14 hours of sleep in one night!  
  
o, thanx for pointing out my typo. see, i have a major problem. i rely  
  
on spell check because if i proofread my own story i butcher it to pieces  
  
and change everything. so if u ever see something screwy just tell me,  
  
i appreciate it!  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i bought gilmore girls! i also gave a call to chad m. m. and  
  
asked him to come back to the show. he agreed and so now he's going to  
  
go to yale like rory. isn't this great? o wait, that was my dream last  
  
night. my mistake!  
  
***  
  
chapter 18: Phone Calls  
  
***  
  
"Mom, where the hell have you been?" Rory cried into the payphone  
  
at the hospital.  
  
"Rory? What's the matter with you? Don't use that tone with me,"  
  
Lorelai said. She was sitting with Luke in his apartment, sipping coffee.  
  
Her cell phone had been turned off for the past few hours, and she had  
  
just gotten around to turning it back on.  
  
"Mom, are you sitting down?"  
  
"Yes, Rory. What are you saying? Don't tell me you got into   
  
another car crash with Jess and broke your arm. Ha ha," Lorelai joked.  
  
"Mom, Jess and Lori were in a car accident," Rory said, her   
  
voice broken and new tears falling down her face from her mother's light-  
  
hearted joke.   
  
"What?" Lorelai said. "Are you joking?"  
  
"No, Mom. I'm serious," Rory said. Tristan came up behind her,  
  
and she leaned against him, wishing she wasn't the one who had to tell  
  
her mother.   
  
"Oh my God," Lorelai whispered. "When?"  
  
"More than two hours ago now," Rory answered. "They're in the   
  
hospital. Lori is still in the Emergency ward and Jess just got admitted  
  
to the ICU."  
  
"Why didn't you call me and Luke?" she yelled. Luke looked over  
  
at Lorelai, wondering what was happening.  
  
"You weren't answering your phones," Rory said. "Mom, I'm on  
  
the payphone and my time is running up. We're at Hartford Memorial."  
  
Rory hung up.  
  
Lorelai turned to Luke, tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"Lori and Jess are in the hospital," she said.   
  
Luke's eyes grew wide.  
  
  
  
"There was a car accident, we have to go," she said. They both  
  
got out of their seats and raced for Luke's car.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai cried, rushing to her daughter who was sitting  
  
with Tristan in the waiting room.  
  
"Mom," she said, running into her mother's arms. The two held  
  
each other and cried for a long period of time while Luke went to talk  
  
to a nurse for information. Knowing this wasn't his place, Tristan went  
  
to get coffee for the four of them.  
  
"I called Dad," Rory sniffled when they finally pulled apart.  
  
"Thank you honey," Lorelai said.  
  
"He's on his way. I guess he was driving to Virginia tonight,  
  
but he turned the car around and is coming up to Connecticut instead."  
  
"That's good," Lorelai answered.  
  
Luke approached them. "There's no news yet on either one of them,"  
  
he said. "There are doctors in with them right now, so hopefully we will  
  
know something soon."  
  
Tristan returned with the coffee and passed it around, the four  
  
of them sinking tiredly into the stiff waiting room chairs.  
  
*****  
  
When the doctor entered the waiting room he saw a heart wrenching  
  
scene in front of him.   
  
Rory's head was resting on Tristan's shoulder as she stared out  
  
to space, and Tristan's head was placed on top of hers. Lorelai was  
  
huddled up in a ball on one of the chairs, her head touching her knees  
  
and the beautiful fabric of her ball gown. Luke was pacing the waiting  
  
room nervously, wearing a hole into the much worn carpet.  
  
"May I speak with the Gilmore and Mariano family please?" the  
  
doctor asked. Immediately the three stood up, Luke stopped pacing, and  
  
they walked towards the doctor.  
  
"I'm Dr. Dunlap," he said, shaking hands with everyone. "Who  
  
are the guardians?"  
  
Luke and Lorelai stepped forward.   
  
"I'm very sorry to have to tell you this, but both Lori and Jess  
  
passed away several minutes ago."  
  
Rory didn't remember anything after that, except for the feeling  
  
of Tristan's strong arms surrounding her just before she hit the ground.  
  
***  
  
a/n: 19 is the last chapter. ok, i killed jess and im sorry, but i promise  
  
in 19 everything will work out so that all u lit fans will at least be  
  
happier than u r in this chapter. let me just say, jess and rory will  
  
have a final conversation... 


	19. You Learn A Lot Up There

last chapter! i'm sorry. i know u already hate me enough over killing  
  
off jess. im sorry! but i had to do it. don't worry, this chapter will  
  
make u feel better, i promise.  
  
***  
  
disclaimer: i don't own gilmore girls now, and i never will. *teardrops*  
  
***  
  
chapter 19: You Learn a Lot Up There  
  
***  
  
Rory crossed the cemetery to Jess' grave. It was drizzling outside,  
  
but Rory didn't have either an umbrella or a hood to keep her dry. But  
  
those were the least of her worries.  
  
It had been more than a week since he had died, and Rory felt   
  
horrible about the way they had left things between them.  
  
She had just come from Lori's funeral, which had been held several  
  
days after Jess', and she felt like she needed to say goodbye to Jess  
  
privately, without hundreds of people crowding the small plot.  
  
"Jess," she said softly, kneeling down on the ground, wincing  
  
at the realization of how fresh the grave was. "I miss you so much.   
  
Waking up every day, and going to Luke's, it just isn't the same. All  
  
the people that had always claimed not to like you, well, the town is  
  
grieving for you Jess. We all loved you so much."  
  
Rory started to cry and she put her head in her hands.  
  
"Stop crying, Ror," a familiar voice said.  
  
Her head shot up, and she saw Jess sitting on his headstone. Or,  
  
a faint image of Jess rather.  
  
"Jess?" she asked, not believing her own eyes.  
  
"Yah, its me," he answered. "Listen, I've only got about five  
  
minutes, so we gotta make this fast."  
  
"Jess, I-" Rory said walking towards him.  
  
"Stop! Don't touch me, I've got the whole Casper the friendly  
  
ghost thing going on. Actually its kinda fun. I can walk through walls  
  
and everything!"  
  
Rory couldn't help but smile at his dark humor. "I've missed you  
  
so much Jess," she said.  
  
"I know, I've been looking out on you," he said.  
  
"I'm so sorry that we left things the way that we did," she said.  
  
"No worries," he replied. "Listen, I'm the one that should be  
  
apologizing. After all, I pretty much screwed up your own life as well.  
  
I can't help but think-"  
  
"It doesn't matter now," Rory said, putting a hand up to silence  
  
him. "All that matters is that I still love you Jess, and I always will.  
  
I'm so sorry that my sister caught you in her traps."  
  
"She's not all that bad," Jess answered. "I've been spending  
  
some time with her, Up There," he said, pointing to the sky. "She's hard  
  
to handle. I know that. But I cracked the surface of her, and she admitted  
  
that she loves you and that she feels horrible for everything she ever  
  
did to you. She just wants you to live your life in peace and happiness,  
  
Lori free, the way things were supposed to always be. I know that   
  
you're mad at her now, and believe me, I was too. But there's no  
  
point holding a grudge. Whatever happened, happened, and there's nothing  
  
anyone can do to change that. If you just forgive her and let go, I   
  
guarentee you will feel ten times better."  
  
Rory smiled. "You think so?"   
  
"I know so. You learn a lot Up There," Jess said, pointing again.  
  
"Ah, and about this Tristan dude. You have my blessing. You deserve to  
  
be happy with him, and he can make you happy. But, if he ever does anything  
  
to make you cry, just know, he'll be dealing with me."  
  
Rory laughed. "Really?"  
  
"I'm watching over you Rory, and so is your sister. We'll take  
  
care of you," he said, taking her hand.  
  
"I thought you were see through," she said.  
  
"It comes and goes," he admitted, kissing her forehead protectively.  
  
"Tell Lori I love her too," Rory said, sensing that their time  
  
was running short. "And I love you, and I always will."  
  
"Right back at ya," Jess said. "I'm happy up there, and I want  
  
you to be happy to. Remember what I said, one wrong move from him, and  
  
he's dealing with me."  
  
"I will Jess. Thank you."  
  
"Bye Ror."  
  
"Bye," she said. She blinked, and he was gone. She stood there  
  
for a long while, smiling and feeling like so much had been lifted off  
  
her shoulders.   
  
"Hey," Tristan said softly, coming up behind her.  
  
"Hey," she said, not hesitating to get comfortable in his arms.  
  
"I've been looking for you. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Right now, I feel really peaceful," she said truthfully.  
  
"So you're okay?" he asked.  
  
"I'm better than okay. I can just feel them looking over me right  
  
now, smiling down at us."  
  
"At us?" Tristan asked, wondering what had changed her mood.  
  
"We go good together Tris," she said. "And I think they know it  
  
and are happy for us."  
  
"So there definitely is an us?"  
  
"Always and Forever," Rory said, smiling as she noticed a rainbow  
  
being cast down from the sky. And she knew that Jess and Lori had sent  
  
it to her, a symbol of their approval of Tristan and love for her.  
  
***  
  
a/n: i suppose that's the end. thanks for all the reviews, you guys  
  
have been awesome. sorry if i didn't make everyone happy, but that's  
  
what happens in love triangles. sorry! 


End file.
